


Behind Closed Doors

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Sheith, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Recreational Drug Use, SHEITH - Freeform, Shadam, Smut, Weed, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “I swore to Adam we were just friends.” He croaks, guilty tears rising hot in his eyes. “I have to go.”"What?” Keith’s voice cracks. “W-What do you mean you have to go? We just had sex, th-that was my first time a-and you’re… I-I thought you-”Shiro’s stomach turns as he walks home. He doesn’t drag his feet, but he can’t bring himself to run. What the hell is he going to say? Hey Adam I know you’ve given me some of the best years of our lives and we’ve talked about getting married, but I got stoned and fucked that best friend you were always worried about. Whoops!(Mind the tags if you don't like fics with cheating!)





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is Colie's fault for making me think about angst, enjoy!

Shiro knows his best friend is in love with him. When they first met and he was more of a mentor figure, he sensed the puppy love vibes, but as they evolved into close friends and they both got older, Shiro would have to be an idiot not to notice that it was more than a crush. He sees the way Keith blushes and always likes sitting extra close to him, despite not being able to stand much physical touch from everyone else. Keith is eighteen and Shiro thinks of them as equals, but he notices more and more. He sees the way Keith hardens in his cadet pants when they sit too close on movie nights and watches out of the corner of his eye as his friend shifts to hide it. Shiro doesn’t understand why his heart thumps when he sees that. He has a loyal boyfriend at home who loves him and who’s already jealous of all the time Shiro gives to Keith. 

Keith, being a little conflict prone, has a single dorm room that Shiro frequents. The two of them can be kind of loud and obnoxious when they get together, so Shiro leaves Adam the quiet apartment and goes to the dorms to see his best friend on a regular basis. No one really bats an eye at him. He’s the Garrison’s golden boy after all, which allows for their bi-weekly weed and video game night to go fairly under the radar. 

“Holy shit.” Keith coughs, blowing out a puff of smoke as he passes the bowl to Shiro. “Matt really hooked us up.”

“He usually does.” Shiro shrugs as he takes it and lights the bowl, breathing in deep and exhaling into the air above Keith’s head. They’re sitting on the floor in front of Keith’s bed, leaning back against it with the video game controllers discarded next to them, waiting to be picked up again. Shiro’s head is warm and foggy, his legs made of jelly as he gives the bowl back to Keith. “I think I’m done. I feel  _ really _ good.”

“It’s almost finished.” Keith sighs, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he lights himself another puff. 

Shiro doesn’t mean to, but he glances down at Keith’s lap. He’s not hard and Shiro’s hazy mind wonders for a moment why he feels disappointed at not catching his friend in something embarrassing. 

Keith exhales and sets the bowl down off to the side with the lighter, humming as he nuzzles his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. It’s not unusual for them. They’re pretty physically affectionate, especially alone. Keith always seems a little touch starved and Shiro’s happy to offer a hug, or sometimes cuddle a tiny bit. It’s platonic and Shiro loves that Keith feels safe with him when he’s so stony to others. “I love when we do this.” Keith sighs and his hand rests on Shiro’s thigh, curling around it instinctually, innocently as he coughs a bit. “Wanna take one more hit and play Mario Kart?”

“Sure.” Shiro shrugs as Keith picks the bowl back up. 

“Wanna shotgun?”

“What’s that?”

“I blow it into your mouth. It’s funny.” Keith laughs a little as he hovers the lighter over the weed left in the small bowl and inhales deeply before turning to Shiro. 

Shiro leans in close and opens his mouth to accept it, but he’s clumsy stoned. Keith’s face comes close,  _ so _ close and their lips are parted and he forgets what’s happening. He doesn’t know if he means to or not, doesn’t know if it’s because he’s high, or because maybe he  _ had _ thought about Keith like this, but couldn’t admit it. Whatever it was, Shiro closes the gap between them and his lips ghost right against Keith’s. 

Keith freezes against him, but breathes out, letting Shiro intake the smoke from his mouth before he kisses him back, shy and tentative, eyes wide open when Shiro opens his. “Shiro?” He whispers, his eyebrows pushing together. 

“Did I just…”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. “Y-You did.” Even in the dark room, Shiro can see Keith’s face burning red and holy shit, he’s cute. For the first time, Shiro admits that this boy in front of him is adorable and he’s a little unsure about what’s happening, but his heart is racing. “Can you do it again?”

“I don’t kno-” His words are cut off by Keith’s mouth on his and his brain stops working for real. Keith’s lips are touching his and they’re softer than anything he’s felt before. They’re lips that have never been kissed by anyone else and then they’re opening, Keith’s tongue sliding into his mouth and against his own. Shiro groans without meaning to and Keith swallows the sound. 

“Shiro.” Keith pants, dropping the weed beside them as he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and kisses him again, even deeper. 

Shiro’s arms wrap intuitively around Keith’s waist and  _ God _ , he feels good in his arms. It’s his best friend. They’re melting together like it’s the most natural thing in the world and each time he tries to articulate a thought about what’s going on, Keith moves and his heart pounds. He pulls Keith closer, into his lap and gasps when he feels it. Keith is hard, the bulge pressing right into Shiro’s stomach through his uniform pants. “Keith.” He whispers, pushing him back by his shoulders. “I… W-We just smoked, you don’t… I don’t…”

“We know what we’re doing.” Keith murmurs. “I know. You know too.” He presses a wet kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “I thought you still saw me like a little kid, or a brother, or something.” He sighs like he’s relieved and Shiro can’t focus on anything but the bulge pressing against him. Keith  _ wants _ him and he’s getting hard himself. “Shiro, I’ve wanted you forever.” He says against his ear, his tone pleading. “Please, please don’t tease me, okay? I want this so fucking bad.”

Shiro’s weak as he looks up at him. He’s sober enough to know this is wrong. This is  _ so _ wrong and even if he does want Keith this way, he can’t cheat on Adam. Even with that thought though, his hands are smoothing up Keith’s sides and Keith is preening at his touch. When was the last time someone wanted him like this? At home, he’s lucky if  _ maybe _ twice a month, he can get Adam into bed these days. He glances down and makes a noise in the back of his throat. Keith is so eager, there’s a wet spot forming on the front of his pants. 

“Please, Shiro.” Keith pleads and Shiro breaks, giving in to instinct as he turns his head to run his mouth down Keith’s neck and thrusts a hand between his thighs, cupping the bulge in his hand and squeezing. 

Keith moans and jerks his hips up against the contact, rolling them as he chases the friction he’s never felt before. “I-I wanna take my clothes off.” He breathes. “Can you take them off me?”

Shiro fumbles, but he starts to unbutton Keith’s cadet jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and licking his lips at Keith’s exposed chest. He’s bulked up recently, his chest and arms sporting new found definition from their late night sparring sessions and  _ fuck _ , now he’s thinking about Keith underneath him. He tosses the jacket aside and runs his hand over Keith’s chest. The weed makes him feel everything just a little more. Keith’s skin is baby soft and he hears him gasp when he brushes his thumbs over two pert nipples. 

“Pants.” Keith huffs. “Hurting.”

Shiro obeys, his heart pounding in his head as he undoes the button and zipper on Keith’s slacks, exposing a pair of soaked through briefs, translucent with pre-come, so he can see the outline. “Jesus.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” Keith whines when Shiro touches him through the wet fabric. 

He’s hot to the touch. Shiro’s skin is on fire as he palms at him through his briefs, but it’s nothing compared to the temperature of Keith where he’s touching him and when Keith tugs at his t-shirt. Shiro’s past the point of being able to say no to him. Shiro strips his shirt off, tosses it aside and sighs as he takes Keith by the waist and lays him down on the floor, right on top of his discarded cadet jacket, spread out perfectly to cushion him. 

“Shiro.” Keith keens, wiggling his hips a little to signal him that his pants need to come off and come off now. 

“Keith, a-are you… Are you sure?” Shiro blinks in a moment of clarity, but then Keith nods desperately and he’s pulling his pants down and off of his best friend’s legs. 

Keith takes the underwear off on his own, sliding out of the ruined tighty whities and tossing them to the side as he looks up at Shiro, chest heaving with the quickness of his breath and his face completely blushed. “Do I look okay?”

Shiro looks him over and feels his face turn absolutely crimson. He’s seen Keith naked a few times before, just in passing while changing clothes, and he’d only snagged a few subtle, polite glances out of curiosity. This is different. Keith is laid out for him, his cock flushed and pink as it rests hard against his hip. It’s smaller than his own, but perfectly proportional for Keith and the glow from the television is making his skin radiate like he’s something ethereal. 

God, this is  _ Keith _ . This is his best friend in the world and he sort of knows what he’s doing now, feels that gut punch again that says  _ don’t cheat on your fucking boyfriend _ , but then Keith whines for him. He parts his legs like he trusts Shiro so much not to hurt him. “You’re beautiful.” Shiro whispers, running his hands up Keith’s legs. “Keith…”

“I need you.” Keith whimpers. “Please touch me, or fuck me, or something. Anything.” He parts his thighs a little more.

“What do you want?” 

Keith looks up at Shiro with pleading eyes. “I’ve never done anything before, but it’s you, a-and I’m still kind of high which makes me less scared, but I can a hundred percent consent and I want you to fuck me. So badly. I-I thought this was just a fantasy, but if you feel about me how I feel about you…” He bites his lip. 

“Okay.” Shiro breathes, tension falling from his shoulders at the decision even if there’s still a voice screaming at him not to do this. Even if he does love Keith and had repressed this romantic desire that is  _ definitely _ inside him, this isn’t how they should start, but Keith is splayed out in front of him, begging for it and he’s so hard, he’s not sure there’s any blood getting to his brain. “Do you have-”

“Nightstand.” Keith nods and Shiro at least has the sense to scramble up and find what they need. He’s dizzy, but he keeps repeating in his head.  _ Be careful. Don’t hurt him. Be fucking careful _ . 

Shiro digs through the top drawer of Keith’s nightstand and finds lube and a roll of condoms, his heart thumping at the realization that the lube is half empty. Keith uses it on himself. He gets back down on his knees, between Keith’s calves and undoes the button and zipper on his jeans. 

“Wait.” Keith pushes himself up again and reaches over. “Can I? I wanna see.”

Shiro blinks and lets him do it, watches his best friend’s hand reach inside his boxers and it punches a moan out of him when Keith’s inexperienced fingers wrap around him and stroke, too fast, too tight, but so fucking good. “Keith, fuck.” He pants when Keith pulls him out and pumps him in his fist. He feels like a teenager again - not that he’s much older than one in the first place, but he’s just been with Adam so long, gotten  _ so _ settled in to their boring domesticity that it feels like ages since he’s had any passion, had someone touch him like they really, truly  _ want _ him. It takes a lot of focus, but he manages to rip the wrapper open and roll the condom on before moving forward. “Come here.” He says and with his clumsy stoned fingers, he slicks one hand up and eases Keith back down. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

Keith gives a desperate nod and folds his legs up, gasping when Shiro circles a wet finger around his rim. “Shiro.” He squeezes his eyes shut as he pushes in. 

Shiro’s mouth waters as he pushes the finger in, shivering at the warmth, the  _ tightness _ . Keith may have played with himself before, but this is still a first. Shiro uses all the brainpower he has left to focus on fingering him carefully, making sure Keith isn’t resisting when he eases a second one inside. He prods around, feeling clumsily for that spot that will turn the pain to pleasure and finally presses against it. 

“Ah!” Keith lights up like a wire and arches his back off the floor. “ _ What the fuck is that? _ ” He half gasps, half whispers as he writhes against Shiro’s fingers. “I-I’ve done this to myself a-and I’ve never felt that before.” 

Shiro pushes a third one in and makes it his priority to massage that spot as much as possible until he’s positive Keith is stretched out enough. There’s still a cloud over his brain, but oh  _ God _ , does he want this. He pours more lube into his hand and uses his dry one to shove his jeans down to his knees before he smears a little extra around Keith’s hole and carefully crawls over him. 

“Hi.” Keith giggles when they’re face to face, the tuft of hair above Shiro’s forehead falling down over Keith’s. 

“Hey.” Shiro sighs as he dips down to kiss him with an open mouth, groaning as he reaches down and aligns himself. 

“Give it to me.” Keith preens. “Please, please, fuck. I need this.” He begs as he hitches his legs up over Shiro’s hips. “I want it.”

Shiro shivers and presses forward, pushing into him moaning against Keith’s wet lips as he buries himself to the hilt. Keith doesn’t know how to let go yet. His muscles tense and flex around his cock, squeezing him with so much warmth, exacerbated by what they’d smoked and Shiro is gone. He’s filled with a primal urge to rock his hips back and forth and bury his face in Keith’s neck to taste salty skin and leave a mark Keith won’t be able to cover. 

Secrets spill out of Keith on almost every thrust as he babbles underneath him, fingernails scrabbling at Shiro’s back as he gets fucked for the first time in his life. “I-I jerk off thinking about this.” Keith whines. “I’ve wanted you forever. I-I think about you naked and I think about how you would touch me and you- ah!” He squeezes his eyes shut as Shiro drives in at an upward angle, but then Shiro rolls his hips. Keith’s eyes open only to roll back as he moans, almost loud enough that Shiro puts a hand over his mouth, but the walls on the single room are thick. They’re safe. “You fuck me just like I thought you would.” Keith sighs and Shiro moans back at him. 

He’s shocked at how soon he’s ready to come. When he smokes by himself and jerks off, it always slows him down, but he’s close already. Keith is the best sex he’s ever had and it’s on the floor of a dorm room that reeks of weed and the pizza they’d ordered earlier. He reaches between them and strokes Keith in time with his thrusts, lost in how warm and wet it all feels as he picks up the pace. His rhythm isn’t perfect. He’s still baked, but he’s also desperate and he’s focusing all his energy on fucking Keith like his life depends on it. 

“Shiro.” Keith squeaks under him, his thighs squeezing Shiro’s hips. “I-I’m gonna come.”

The way his voice cracks is all Shiro needs to buck hard into him once, twice, and they’re both coming. Keith climaxes in the most angelic way Shiro can imagine, his back arching and head tipping back as he moans, breathy and long while his come streaks both their chests and Shiro safely spills into the condom with an orgasm that rips through him with more intensity than he’s felt in years.

“Wow.” Keith pants a grin on his face as he leans up and kisses Shiro’s forehead, finally finished. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt. Was it good?”

Shiro wants to answer, but he’s frozen in place, buried deep with Keith softening in his hand. He’s sobering up now. Alarm bells are going off in his head. He just did that. He cheated on Adam and he fucked his best friend, his best friend who’s been to hell and back and who  _ trusts _ him. He shakes as he lets go of Keith and pulls himself out, hands trembling as he peels the condom off and closes his jeans again. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice has the slightest edge of worry in it’s tone and it rips Shiro’s heart in two. 

He’s a cheater now. 

“A-Are you gonna say anything?”

Shiro swallows hard and fumbles to find his shirt, taking a deep breath as he pulls it over his head and he can’t bring himself to look over at Keith and see him fucked out and covered in come. He’s a monster. Now he’s about to break two hearts in one night. “I swore to Adam we were just friends.” He croaks, guilty tears rising hot in his eyes. “I have to go.”

“What?” Keith’s voice cracks. “W-What do you mean you have to go? We just had sex, th-that was my first time a-and you’re… I-I thought you-”

Shiro hears Keith’s breath hitch in panic and it sends his heart plummeting. He’s fucked up. He’s fucked up so bad he may never be able to fix it. He feels his pockets for his phone, keys, and wallet then reaches for his shoes as he shoves himself up. He has to get home. He has to tell Adam, come clean right away and he’s in no place to responsibly say anything to Keith. He’ll hurt him even more than he already has, so he leaves. He ignores the sound of Keith calling after him and walks into the hallway, shutting the door quickly behind him and carrying his shoes as he makes a quick and quiet exit from the dorm building, then puts them back on. 

Adam will be asleep, but he’ll wake him up. This won’t stay a secret for a second longer than it has to.

Shiro’s stomach turns as he walks home. He doesn’t drag his feet, but he can’t bring himself to run. What the hell is he going to say? Hey Adam I know you’ve given me some of the best years of our lives and we’ve talked about getting married, but I got stoned and fucked that best friend you were always worried about! Whoops!

He hates how close the Garrison apartments are to the the dorms as he walks into the lobby, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he pushes the button on the elevator. He shudders when he walks inside, unable to get Keith’s voice out of his head. He sounded so hurt. Shiro had fucked him and left without making sure he wasn’t in pain, or cleaning him up, and it made him feel sick. But he couldn’t have stayed another second. Not without telling Adam what he’d done and not without getting his head on straight. 

He digs his keys out of his pocket as he rides the elevator up to the fifth floor and steps into their hallway, walking down to their apartment and unlocking the front door with a deep breath. 

The lights in the apartment are all out as Shiro walks through to the bedroom, quietly taking his shoes off and setting his things down on the dresser as he looks over at Adam. He’s asleep in one of Shiro’s t-shirts, his glasses discarded on the nightstand. He looks so peaceful, Shiro feels even worse that he’s about to flip their whole relationship on its head. 

Shiro sits on the side of the bed and reaches over to card his fingers through Adam’s hair, waking him up as gently as he can. 

“Takashi?” Adam yawned. “Hey, you’re home.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Hm?” Adam pushes himself up with a yawn and reaches his hand over to rub Shiro’s back. “What’s up?”

“You’re gonna hate me.” Shiro croaks, his face burning red as he tries to conjure the words. He has to get it out. “I’m so sorry. Y-You’ve been nothing but good to me, but I fucked up. I-I fucked up really bad.”

Adam’s face falls a bit, but his hand lingers. “Tell me what happened.”

“I slept with Keith.” Shiro sniffles, trembling against Adam’s touch. “It was just a kiss at first a-and that was an accident, but then one thing lead to another and I’m so sorry.” He puts his head in his hands and tries to hold back a sob. He doesn’t want to act like a victim. “I feel horrible. I-I didn’t even take care of him, I just ran out to come and tell you and I feel even worse about that because I hurt both of you.”

“Takashi.” Adam sighs. “It’s… It’s alright. Really.”

“What?” Shiro chokes as he lifts his head to look at him. “H-How is it alright?”

Adam’s eyes look sad as he fiddles with a loose thread in their comforter, trying to avoid Shiro’s gaze. “I’ve cheated.”

“Huh?” Shiro feels the blood in his body run cold. “When?”

“A month ago.” He grimaces. “I also felt horrible and disgusting a-and guilty and all that stuff. It was stupid.”

“Who with?” Shiro swallows. He’s not angry. He has no right to be, but it doesn’t stop the last month of their relationship from replaying in his head. 

“Some cadet.” Adam shrugs. “That’s the worst part. I don’t even know his name. Just some kid with a sharp jaw and this dirty blonde hair, I think he’s in Keith’s class.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raise. “James?”

“I think that was it.” Adam’s shoulders slump and he leans his head on Shiro’s. “I was jealous of all the time you spend with Keith and how he makes you light up when I used to make you look like that. I did something terrible and stupid, but I’m half the man you are. I couldn’t tell you about it.”

“Oh Adam.” Shiro takes a deep breath and pulls him into a hug. “We really fucked this up, huh?”

“We did.” Adam actually laughs a little as he squeezes him back. “You okay?”

“Not really.” Shiro sighs. “I kind of abandoned him. I freaked out.”

“You should fix that tomorrow.” Adam yawns. “Look, I’m up. Let’s make some hot chocolate or something and go sit on the couch and talk for awhile, yeah? I think we both deserve that.”

Shiro nods and says a silent prayer of gratitude for Adam having made the same mistake he had. 

They get out of bed and head for the kitchen, each making the other a mug of hot chocolate the way they like. Shiro knows Adam likes coconut milk in his and Adam knows Shiro likes his simple. They settle on the couch when it’s done and put everything out in the open. 

Adam tells him how he was jealous, but how the second he cheated, he regretted it more than anything. Shiro admits that he isn’t sure how he feels about Keith. He thinks he might be in love with him now, but he hadn’t stopped loving Adam and he never did anything with Keith like this before. They both cry a little. It’s obvious that it’s time to put their relationship to bed, but Shiro is beyond relieved that Adam wants to stay friends. They don’t have to stress about seeing each other around at the Garrison. 

“I’ll go to see Keith first thing in the morning.” Shiro says as they crawl back into bed, each sticking to their respective side. There’s no reason for one of them to take the couch. “I’ll look into moving apartments tomorrow. You can keep this one.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nods, sliding under the covers and taking a deep breath. He’s glad that they’re ending this on the best terms they can, but his chest aches thinking about Keith. If he’s still awake, he’s probably crying his eyes out. He hopes to God he can make this right with him. After all they’ve been through together and all Shiro’s done to protect him, he was the one who did something hurtful. 

He says goodnight to Adam for the last time before shutting his eyes. He’s not high anymore, but the itch lingers in his eyes. It’s not much, but it helps him fall asleep soon enough.

**

Shiro wakes up first in the morning and heads out into town. The more he replays last night’s events, the more he realizes he’s had feelings for Keith a lot longer than he thought he did. He always got excited when he saw Keith being visibly aroused. He always felt warm when Keith sat close to him, or hugged him, or he got to see the way he looked during a desert sunset. He goes to the flower shop and gets a dozen red roses because red is Keith’s color and because he knows no one’s gotten him flowers before and Keith deserves them. If Keith is willing, he’ll take the next step, but for now, it’s a tiny gesture in the grand scheme of making things up to him. 

It’s a Saturday, so he doesn’t have to worry about Keith being in class and he makes his way straight back to the dorms. No doubt, Keith will still be holed up.

Shiro holds the flowers in front of himself and swallows as he knocks on the door, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. 

The door slides open halfway and Keith winces when he sees him. His eyes are pink and puffy and he’s still in his pajamas. Shiro can see an insanely large hickey on the side of his neck and he kicks himself for marking Keith so carelessly. “Why’d you come here?” Keith asks, his voice hoarse as he looks down at his feet. 

“I wanna talk.” Shiro says, holding the flowers out. “These are for you.”

Keith looks at them, but doesn’t reach his hand out, instead stepping back, so Shiro can come in and Keith shuts the door behind him. The room is a mess. Keith’s jacket is still laid out on the floor and there’s an empty pizza box next to it. It smells like weed and sex and Keith looks like he hasn’t slept a single second since Shiro left.

Shiro sets the flowers on the dresser and swallows. “I’m sorry for leaving last night.”

“You’re sorry.” Keith laughs a little as he walks back to his bed and sits down on the side. 

“I-I am.”

“Do you have any idea how I felt last night?” Keith asks in a voice that sounds like he’s trying to be angry, but there’s so much hurt there. Instead, Keith just sounds like he’s going to cry. “I was never going to tell you how I felt. Ever. Maybe if my dreams came true, you would like me first and that would be the only time I would tell you and then last night, you kissed me.” He swallows. “I know we were stoned, but you kissed me first. You made me think you loved me back and I trusted you so much that I-I gave you myself on the spot and then you…” Keith’s mouth wobbles as he hugs himself and hunches over. “You fucked me and you left me on the floor after I told you everything I’d been holding in. You made me think you loved me, but you just took my virginity and walked out and you’re the only person I’ve ever fucking trusted since Dad died.”

Shiro stares, helpless as Keith breaks down into sobs. “Keith-”

“I had never even been kissed before.” Keith cries, tears rolling down his soft cheeks and falling onto his thighs. “I hadn’t done  _ anything _ before. Why the fuck did you come back here with fucking flowers like I’m your boyfriend or something when you have stupid fucking Adam waiting for you at home?” He hiccups on the words and Shiro finally rushes over, pulling Keith into a tight hug and holding him there against his chest. 

“Me and Adam are breaking up.” Shiro says, squeezing Keith tight. “I told him everything. He told me that he’s cheated too and we’re calling it quits. I came here with flowers because what happened last night isn’t how I want my relationship with you to start. I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated and take care of you and all the shit we haven’t been able to do because I’m an idiot who didn’t realize how in love with you I am.”

“Please don’t tease me with this.” Keith whimpers against his shoulder. “Don’t. Not unless you’re really, really serious because I love you so much it tears me apart sometimes, Shiro.” 

“I am serious.” Shiro insists, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I love you. I freaked out last night because I never thought I was capable of cheating on someone, so I ran home to come clean. I thought if I stayed, I would hurt you even more, but now I’m here and I’m gonna make shit right. I want to make things right with you.”

“I thought you were never gonna talk to me again.” Keith sobs against him. “I thought I screwed up everything. I shouldn’t have begged you for it last night, but I wanted it for so long and I thought-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Shiro says, pulling back to hold Keith by his shoulders. “Got that? Nothing. I was the one who kissed you first. I was the one who went through with all of it even though I was still with Adam, but things are okay now. I’m here for you. I’m getting a new apartment soon and Adam’s gonna be friendly, yeah? We have nothing to worry about. I’m gonna treat you like you deserve.” 

Keith is still looking at him with teary eyes, but his face is flushed. “W-What does that really mean?”

“It means I want to take you on a date today.” Shiro smiles. “If you want to. I thought we could take the hoverbikes out and have a picnic, maybe watch the sunset later.” He practically sees Keith’s heart thump and smiles. “Do you want to?”

Keith gives a weak nod. “Y-Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Shiro frowns, bringing his hand up to Keith’s cheek and brushing the tear tracks away with his thumb. “Are you hurting? I know I limped for like a week after my first time.”

“I’m okay.” Keith smiles a little at that. “You were gentle.”

“You were amazing you know.” Shiro smiles too. “I mean, you’re just… You’re beautiful. You took it really well and you were so sweet the whole time.” He gives in to want and leans over to kiss him, just a light touch of his lips against Keith’s and he feels relief wash over him when Keith kisses him back, just as shy as the night before. “What can I do to take care of you right now?”

“Um…” Keith glances towards the adjoining bathroom. “I need to take a proper shower before we go anywhere. Do you want to maybe… join me?”

“Would you be okay with that?”

Keith nods and slides off the bed, holding his hand out for Shiro to take. 

Shiro takes it and lets Keith lead him into the bathroom and get the hot water on in the shower. It should feel like they’re jumping - like it’d be weird to share a shower before going on a proper date, but this is Keith. They’re best friends and their comfort zone with each other is a mile wide. 

“Can I ask you something?” Keith blushes as he peels his shirt off. 

“Sure.” Shiro says, shutting the bathroom door while he removes his shoes. 

“What um… W-What does oral feel like?” Keith clears his throat when he asks and Shiro’s heart warms at just how sweet and curious Keith is. 

“Is that your cute way of asking for it?”

“Maybe.”

Shiro just grins and comes over to give him another kiss. “Are you sure you’re okay doing sexual stuff after last night? We can take things slow if you want to.”

“I don’t want to go slow.” Keith shakes his head. “I’ve uh… waited too long to be able to do these things with you and now I just want to feel everything.”

Shiro glances down and his heart warms seeing Keith hard in his pajama shorts. They don’t hide a thing. “Why don’t you get in and warm up. I’ll blow you.”

“A-Are you sure? I can do you too.”

“Nope. Just you for now.” Shiro says with a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Today’s about you.” He loves the way Keith keeps blushing and pulls away to get undressed. 

Keith does the same and steps into the shower first, leaving the glass door cracked open for Shiro to step in when he’s ready. 

Shiro is quick to shed his clothes and gets in with him, sliding the glass door shut and admiring how Keith looks naked again. He’s flushed and hard already, his hair soaked and God, Shiro loves this boy. He smiles at the way Keith stares unabashedly at his own physique and he steps into the spray to give him a deeper kiss than before. “You can pull my hair. I like to swallow, but warn me when you’re gonna come, okay?” He murmurs as he sinks down to his knees. The tile is hard, but he doesn’t have an issue with a little discomfort to make Keith feel good, especially when he gets to mouth around him and Keith starts to whimper. 

He takes his time to make it good for him, massaging the length with his tongue, always swallowing around him to take anything Keith leaks and he loves the weight of it in his mouth. He loves how Keith stuffs it full, but doesn’t overwhelm him. He wants to make things up to him. He wants to make Keith feel as good as he can possibly make him.

Shiro looks up at him as he sucks, keeping his head at an angle to keep the water from getting in his nose, but allowing Keith to keep standing under the spray, so he stays warm. It’s the first time Keith has ever had someone’s mouth pleasure him like this, so Shiro expects it when he comes quickly, warm spurts over his tongue that he swallows with gratitude and he doesn’t pull up until Keith is soft. “That’s what it feels like.” He murmurs as he kisses the sharp edges of Keith’s hips and stands up again, lost in the blissed out happy look on his best friend’s face. He’s pretty aroused himself, but that will wait. He’ll never ask for Keith to touch him, not until he’s confident and ready - although with Keith’s eagerness he feels like that’ll be pretty soon.

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and kisses him under the water until it starts to run cold, licking the taste of himself out of his mouth until he’s shivering and Shiro reaches past him to turn the water off. They’re not much cleaner, but Keith is glowing and that’s all Shiro cares about for the time being. 

“Come here.” Shiro says when he leads Keith out of the shower and grabs a dry towel from the rack, draping it over his head and carefully drying his hair a little before he kisses the side of his cute little nose and starts to pat the rest of his body dry. He needs to take care of him like he didn’t do the night before and Keith lets him without a word, but Shiro sees him blush. He hands Keith the towel when he’s done and dries himself off quickly before reaching for his clothes. “Think about what you want to eat and we’ll go get the picnic together. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing.” Keith’s grinning and Shiro’s heart lights up seeing him happy. “Let’s go.”

**

Once they fill a basket with Keith’s favorite foods, Shiro races him out into the desert until the Garrison is just out of sight and they can touch down. He lays a picnic blanket out and snuggles into Keith as they sit and eat, watching the sky turn pink. He hadn’t meant to start things out this way. He wants things to be perfect from now, for Keith to always feel safe, and when Keith is the one who leans up and kisses him in the open air of the desert, Shiro melts right into the touch. 

This is how things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment/kudos! Feel free to come say hi on Twitter where I post a lot of Sheith threads I don't have time to flesh out into full fics!


End file.
